Ichigo's Birthday Present
by JohannaGracia
Summary: It's Ichigo's Birthday! And he gets presents from everyone. Even from a certain uncle of his! Companion Story to 'Gin and Milkshakes' 3 Seme!Ichigo


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the fic! Don't expect too much cuz I'm not that good at writing! All criticisms will be accepted^^

"Happy Birthday Ichigo!" shouted Renji and Rukia as I stepped into the garganta after the birthday party they had insisted on having in the Seireitei. And yes, a garganta. I could make one now that I finished training my hollow powers. It was my birthday today and I had been told to go to the Soul Society where some captains gave me presents. Almost all gave me presents, but some were still meant as insults:

From Yama-jii: A quieter shinigami badge-one which I was grateful for- the previous one was loud as hell.

Soi Fon: Hand to Hand fighting technique scrolls

Unohana-san: A salve for wounds

Byakuya: Etiquette for Dummies

Kyoraku-san: A pink haori identical to his and a straw hat. (both of which I will never wear)

Ukitake-san: A box of tea.

Kenpachi + Yachiru: A bag of candy. Kenpachi had wanted to offer me a fight but the old man saved me in time. Actually of all these presents, I know that Byakuya's is clearly an insult, and Kyoraku's I will never wear. Yachiru's... forget it. I don't eat candy.

As I headed home, I almost expected Goat-Face to start flying out of nowhere and attack me with a flying kick, but then I saw a note from Karin on the table:

_"Ichi-nii,_

_I forced the idiot to bring me and Yuzu to beach, its a present from the both of us. You can relax today. Don't worry, I'll keep him in line. Happy Birthday!_

_-Karin"_

I smiled and thought with glee. Ooh... a nice quiet day...Stretching quickly, I walked up to my room, before stopping in my footsteps with surprise. I sensed 2 very familiar reiatsus, and even if one of them is my uncle, he ain't welcome in my room. I ran up the steps and into the room. The sight that greeted my eyes was definitely not what I'd expected. Uncle Aizen and Gin were standing in the room with a big brown box and a ribboned package in Gin's hand. Although I had no idea what they were doing in my room, I was sure that Gin was up to no good. I'd seen that smile too often for comfort.

I had a bad feeling.

Gin handed me the package in his hand, smiling foxily all the time. "Ichi-berry! Present for ya! Enjoy it kay! Bring more milkshakes next time, will ya? " We both started snickering as we remembered the time I went to Hueco Mundo because I was bored. We tormented Tosen and the Espada, and I think they've gotten a bit more cautious around me… And Tosen doesn't want to go anywhere near me anymore. Remembering the pile of presents in my arms, I took out the presents from Yachiru and Kyoraku-san and passed the candy to Aizen and the haori and hat to Gin. I think they both got the idea of why I gave them the gift, but I still had to say it. "Uncle, candy. For Gin when the Espada start disobeying. Gin, dress Tosen in these when you're bored."

Gin started sniggering. They left in a garganta and I opened the package from Gin and was shocked. Inside lay a dildo and a vibrator. I gaped for a while but remembered soon after that Gin was a pervert. I walked over the the box and opened it, and could only stare in shock at what was in it. There, curled up, was an unconcious Grimmjow, complete with teal hair and blue markings. However, he was naked and wrapped up in an orange and blue striped ribbon, along with a bottle of lube and 2 envelopes. I opened the first one and it was addressed to me from, believe it or not, the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz.

_" Kurosaki-sama,_

_Happy 17th birthday. If you are reading this, you most likely have seen Grimmjox in that box. Aizen-sama specially ordered me to do this just for you. Although I still hate you for doing that to my precious experiments and my lab, it is the first time I saw so many powerful Espada faint. The sight of Tosen was extremely pleasing. As such, I have included a bottle of lube that will, I believe, be most helpful, since you are most likely able to manifest your inner hollow now. I wish you the best. Once again, Happy Birthday._

_-Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz"_

"King~ Can I have fun too? C'mon he's hot as hell... And we have that bottle of lube. He looks so vulnerable too... Cute lil kitty. " *leers* (A/N: We all know who said that. Shiro/Ogihci/Hichigo duhhhhh...) "Shut up Shiro. Lemme read the next letter."

_" Ichigo:_

_I hope you enjoy your present. Gin was most happy that I suggested this while Tosen and most of the Espada protested this. Please do remember, Grimmjow is one of my precious Espada and if you hurt or abuse him in anyway, you are accountable to me, nephew or not. Unless, of course, if it is during sexual intercourse, as Grimmjow is most assuredly a masochist. (insert Ichigo's furious blush). Tell Grimmjow that he is free. He will understand. Bring your sisters to visit soon, I miss them. I'll help you with your kido if you want, and help improve the hollow powers too. Try to get Yama-jii to see it from our point of view soon, would you? The attacks are getting annoying. See you soon, my precious little strawberry of a nephew. (insert Ichigo's vein pop at the stupid childhood nickname.)_

_-Uncle Aizen._

_P.S. Kick Isshin for me."_

By the end of the letter, Ichigo was grinning. Of couse he would kick his idiot father. In his opinion, the old man deserved it. Anyways, back to the point. Ichigo stared down at the very naked form of a curled up Grimmjow and suddenly his jeans felt a little too tight. Remembering Shiro's words, he materialized the grinning hollow version of himself, picked up Grimmjow laid him on the bed. Glancing at his hollow, they nodded in mutual agreement.

**LEMON START! (DON'T READ IF YOU DUN WANNA):**

Sitting Grimmjow up, Shiro slipped behind Grimmjow while Ichigo unwrapped his present gently. The ribbon was tied so that Grimmjow was in a position that made Ichigo want to eat his delectable treat. Kissing Grimmjow's neck, he made his way down Grimmjow's sculpted chest, licking one nipple and toying with the other, suckling on it like a hungry babe, he looked up to see Shiro leaving hickeys on Grimmjow's neck, with one hand squeezing Grimmjow's tight ass. He felt Grimmjow's breathing accelerate and knew he was waking up. Continuing his ministration on Grimmjow's nipples, his hand went down south and stroked Grimmjow's cock.

When Grimmjow's eyes were fully opened, he saw a very erotic image of the orange berry that he had been fantasizing about doing things to him that he had only dared imagine in wet dreams. He felt a wet tongue brush against a sensitive ear, nipping down on it. Grimmjow let out a delicious groan that had Shiro and Ichigo getting even more aroused. Turning his head, teal eyes met with black sclera and golden eyes that shimmered with lust. Grimmjow's breath hitched. "There were two of them now? Oh god, he would be downing in pleasure." He was caught unawares, however, as a hot mouth engulfed the head of his cock, then let go and cool air was blown, making him shiver. Ichigo smirked as he ran his tongue down Grimmjow's length, tracing the vein, before dipping his tongue into the slit on the head and licking up the precum that dripped out. At this, Grimmjow moaned and bucked his hips, desiring more of the delicious heat. Chuckling slightly, Ichigo went all the way down, relishing the feeling of Grimmjow's velvet-like skin, scraping his teeth slightly, Ichigo mentally grinned at the pleasured hiss he received. Grimmjow moaned and curled long fingers into orange hair and bucked his hips, and his cock slipped into Ichigo's throat. Times like this was when Ichigo was happy he missed out on having a gag reflex. It made it perfect for blowjobs. (A/N: Damn, I'm blushing.)

Shiro hadn't been idle, either. Coating his fingers liberally with the lube, he pushed one into the tight ring of muscles. Remembering the 'Masochist' part, he grinned and shoved one more finger, scissoring and widenening the passage before slipping another one in, and looked at Ichigo giving a blowjob. That was just hot as hell. Glancing up, he saw teal eyes glazed over with pleasure. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow came with a loud delicious moan, he swallowed and licked up any excess cum, enjoying the taste, before engaging Grimmjow in a kiss, tongues twirled and Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo's mouth as he tasted himself.

Deciding not to leave Shiro out, Grimmjow flipped himself to face Shiro and gave his cock a languid lick, enjoying the albino's reaction. He felt cool air hit his ass and felt a tongue enter his hole, and it was doing unimaginable things to his mind as it fogged over in pleasure. Letting Shiro's cock fill his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, swallowing occasionally to get a pleasure-filled moan out of the panting albino. As Shiro cummed in his mouth, he felt himself being pulled up and the next words made him even harder - if that was even possible. "Double penetration?" purred Ichigo as he spread Grimmjow's legs wide. (A/N: Masochist, remember?) Nodding his head in agreement, he felt Shiro's cock slip into his welcoming passage and groaned out loud at the feeling. As the tip of Ichigo's cock nudged his hole, he gasped and moved his hips, wanting to be filled even more. Ichigo thrust in, moaning at the feeling of the tight passage clenching around him and Shiro's cock rubbing against his. Shiro and Ichigo found the little gland that made Grimmjow shudder and moan oh-so-debauchedly and they took turns hitting it, Shiro pushing in while Ichigo slipped out. Sensing Grimmjow's imminent release, he wrapped one hand on Grimmjow's hard length, pumping it while Shiro left hickeys on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow came with a cry as stars exploded in his eyes, the tightness of the passage clenching even more, causing both of them to cum, shooting warm semen into his passage, slipping out with a soft 'pop'. Laying Grimmjow down, Ichigo and Shiro lay beside Grimmjow, with Shiro spooning him and Ichigo's warm arms around Grimmjow. They slept peacefully, the after-sex glow not fading in the slightest.

**LEMON END (URGH I FEEL SO EMBARRASED)**

Next Morning:

Grimmjow groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his eyes. He opened his eyes blearily, to find himself cocooned between 2 warm bodies. Scrunching his nose up slightly, he thought back to the events of yesterday. He remembered admitting that he was in love with the orangehead, then drinking something Szayel had given him, then blacking out, then... At that thought, Grimmjow's entire face went red. He recalled the wonderful sex they had and hearing a chuckle, looked down. A very naked orange-head, one Kurosaki Ichigo, was smirking up at him. Grimmjow's breath hitched, finally registering his position. Legs were tangled, warm arms around him, and a hot mouth beside his neck. He nearly squeeked as he felt two very hard lengths grind into him, as warm brown eyes gazed at him with lust. He gulped. The pain in his ass was going to hurt a lot more, and he knew he wouldn't be getting out of the room for a while...Not that he was complaining. He wondered idly if they could let him top once in a while... Then again, he was perfectly happy bottoming. They were definitely very well versed in the art of pleasuring another man. And Grimmjow grinned even more, hoping they were into the idea of bondage and many other kinky ideas and wet dreams that he'd been having...

END

A/N: Damn. Seriously, I'm blushing. I have no idea how I managed to write this lemon. I'm telling you, I was VERY embarassed writing the enitre lemon and it's long enough as it is. Just one thing - It's my first lemon, don't expect too much from me. Go read 'Gin and Milkshakes' - It's the story of the pranks Gin played. Hopefully you'll like it! 3 REVIEW PLEASE! XD

Press that button down there... You know you want to! Criticisms are of course accepted... but please be specific about what you don't like -^^- I hate guessing games.

Love you,

TheEvilBlob


End file.
